1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional information display apparatus suited for use with a system such as a car navigation system, for displaying three-dimensional map information including a road to a destination and three-dimensional route information indicating a route to the destination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a car navigation system for displaying map information and route information, thereby guiding a vehicle to a destination has been known. To display map information two-dimensionally in such a car navigation system, route information is displayed in a drawing-over (overwriting) manner because the concept of height does not exist. Alternatively, the concept of layers different in dimension as in cell animation is provided, whereby route information is displayed in a drawing-over (overwriting) manner. On the other hand, to display map information three-dimensionally, the concept of height exists and therefore route information is drawn in a three-dimensional coordinate system intact for display.
As making map representation more real in a car navigation system is advancing, to efficiently reproduce the scene as the driver sees, three-dimensional display is optimum; however, if map information and route information are displayed intact, the information and the route information may not necessarily become easy-to-see for the driver.